That Boy Is A Monster
by Sharingan-Fer-Sure
Summary: He ate my heart. Lady Gaga-inspired fic, each chapter based on one of her songs. Zack/Cloud, yum. - Rating may change.
1. Teeth

Hey there! Well, I'm trying out another Clack fic here. I loved writing my first little oneshot a while back, and I've been listening to Lady Gaga constantly, so I decided to mash it up. I actually got the idea of using Gaga songs from **letodian-peony** - and hers is seriously sososo amazing! It's StarTrek, Spirk of course ;) so if you're into that (how could you not be? ;D) check it out!

I'm nervous about breaking out of the shell I've been limiting what I write to. So... I would seriously appreciate any feedback you have, if I fucked up the characters too much, whatever - this is kinda OOC, and AU.. But I'd still like to keep the basic concept of the characters, though there's always going to be differences.

Anywho.. Here goes nothing!

* * *

**Teeth**

Why was it that Cloud always got _so damn_ turned on at the most inopportune moments? He could have sworn fate had it out for him…

It wasn't as if it _should_ have made him half-hard to see that smile. Not at all. He'd seen it thousands of times, more than he could count, right? Zack smiled constantly, he was just a happy person.

But, holy _shit_. That smile lit up the whole fucking room. His _eyes_ were even smiling, glittering in the fluorescent glow of the overhead lights. And Cloud was physically incapable of removing his gaze from that mouth. Perfect lips, stunningly straight and bright teeth – his thoughts drifted to those teeth, sinking into his own skin, all over his…

The blonde swallowed. _Fuck_. He peeled his eyes away from that godly smile, away from the man standing across the cafeteria, talking with some buddies. Cloud looked down at his still-full tray of food, and confirmed he was no longer hungry…not for food anyway. His blood rushed south again, and with a groan, the blonde occupied his mind with thoughts of Reno. Naked. That's better. He picked up the tray, and started to the waste bin, focusing on the floor and not quite paying attention to where he was walking.

There was a _thud_ when Cloud hit something solid, and a _crash_ as his food fell to the floor. He looked up, stunned, and a blush flooded his face. _Great, just perfect_.

Zack looked down at the blonde, who grinned back sheepishly. "Uh, sorry 'bout that, Zack." _Such a dumbass Cloud, seriously_, the blonde thought, grimacing internally.

The raven laughed, brushing a stray noodle off his shirt. "You're pretty attentive today." He smiled at the blonde, _that_ smile, and _oh god_, if it was physically possible to melt into a puddle of goo, he would have. He settled for replying, incoherently, as Zack lifted the tray off the floor and emptied it in the bin.

"Uh, I, um…yeah, sure, uh." The blonde mumbled, trying to focus on actually _speaking_ intelligibly, and failing miserably. Naked Reno, naked Reno, naked Reno, _dammit!_

A dark eyebrow quirked higher on Zack's forehead. "You alright, Spike?" When there was no reply from Cloud, he snapped a finger in front of bright blue eyes. "Helloooo, Earth to Cloud?"

Cloud shook himself out of his internal struggle. "I'm, uh, fine. Just don't think the food settled with me all that great." Good one, good one.

"That's no good…hey, I'll walk ya back to your room, yeah?" Shit. Zack grinned again, not quite as brightly, but just as effective. Cloud whimpered inside. Why did he have to be so damn _dazzling_? Cloud didn't get a chance to spit out an excuse as to why walking back to his dorm (alone, with a _bed_) would be a _horrible_ idea, as Zack was already waving to his previous company. He started toward the door, stopping after a few steps to look back at the blonde.

"You comin', Cloud?" The questioning look on his face made the blonde's knees kinda weak. He attempted (and failed) at a smile, nodding, and made his way shakily to Zack. He followed the raven out the door, and welcomed the cool, fresh air that invaded his lungs, trying to clear his mind. It had gotten dark since Cloud had entered the cafeteria, and it was eerily silent in the courtyard.

Zack turned to him as they crossed the grounds, still looking at the blonde with an unbelieving expression. "What's up with you? You're acting strange."

Cloud swallowed. How long was he going to keep bullshitting this? "I'm just… distracted. Finals and all, ya know?" Well, the distracted part was no lie.

Zack nodded, turning his attention back to the campus before him. "Pain in the ass, man. I'm gonna fail Psychology for sure." He shrugged. "Maybe you should just relax tonight, lay off the studying. Have a little fun."

_Oh god, why do I take everything so _dirty_? _Cloud took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. Not much in the mood for studying." _What _are_ you in the mood for, huh Cloud?_

Zack's lip twitched up in a small grin, and Cloud's heartbeat increased that much more. They made their way to Cloud's dorm, but Zack didn't stop at the door to the building. He followed the blonde inside, up the stairs, to the door –

Cloud put the key in the lock, and as the knob clicked, Zack touched the blonde's forearm. He looked up, startled, violet eyes staring back at him intensely. "Can I come in?"

Before he could answer, Zack's hand slipped away. "I mean, if you don't mind, you probably wanna be alone but –"

The blonde pushed his door open, successfully cutting off Zack's (adorable) rambling. "Just get in here, Zack." The raven laughed, and followed him into the dorm room.

Cloud scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, before picking up the clothing items littering the floor and shoved them in a drawer. "Sorry, haven't had many people over lately." He turned back to Zack, and his heart caught in his throat.

Indigo eyes flickered in the light, and Zack was smiling at _him_, and it was _his_ smile, Cloud claimed it because this smile was different. It was warm, comforting. It was _beautiful_. The blonde's momentary lapse in judgment resulted in rushing back to the raven, somehow managing to push the obviously larger man against the nearest wall (must've been the adrenaline), and leaning up to send his lips crashing against the others.

Cloud's mind caught up with him, and he realized _what he was doing_, and jumped back instantly, blood flooding his cheeks. _Fuck, Cloud, FUCK! _He was breathing hard, embarrassment growing by the minute.

All thought was successfully halted as he was flipped around, swapping the positions of the two, and shoved against the wall Zack had been occupying moments before. Rough lips attacked his pale ones, consuming him greedily. His brain had been momentarily out of service, overloaded from the pure _hotdamnsexholyshit_ of the moment, and when he understood the situation he was in, he froze, eyes snapping open.

Zack pulled away, eyes blazing, boring into Cloud's sapphire ones. His hands were against the wall on either side of Cloud's head, his chest pressing the blonde into the wall. Cloud's mind didn't function much that night; he tried not to analyze too much, and just slip into the _fuckyes_ energy bubbling around them. The blonde's hands snaked their way up into Zack's onyx hair, pulling the warm mouth back to his. Cloud growled hungrily, and one of Zack's icy hands found its way under his shirt, a gasp erupting from Cloud's throat. The raven took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the cavern of Cloud's mouth. Their tongues battled against each other, and the blonde struggled to keep himself _here_, not wanting to overthink it too much, and not wanting the unbelievably amazing sensation in the pit of his stomach to escape.

The raven pulled away regrettably, needing oxygen, and captured Cloud's gaze again. The blonde's eyes darkened to an oceanic shade of lust, and his voice was husky when he found the words to speak again.

"Show me your teeth."

That was all Zack needed. He hefted the blonde up, who in turn wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, lips colliding once again. Zack carried Cloud to the bed, and they crashed down on top of it, bodies tangled in the heat and hunger. The raven's lips found their way to Cloud's jaw, placing kisses along the bone until he reached the hollow beneath Cloud's ear, tongue flicking out to taste the heated flesh. A strangled moan escaped the blonde's lips, and he could feel Zack smirking against his skin.

Zack kissed his way lower, following down Cloud's neck until he reached his collar bone. Brilliant teeth were revealed as Zack's mouth opened, and the blonde let out a cry as those _fuckingincrediblebeautiful_ teeth sunk into his skin, deep and harsh. And, _oh god_, whatever Cloud had imagined that mouth would feel like, it was a thousand times more mind-blowing. A rough, hot tongue ran over the bite, licking up what Cloud presumed was blood. He couldn't hold back anymore – the blonde bucked his hips, and Zack's breath flooded over Cloud's skin in a moan.

The raven's hips ground down against the blonde's, and he pulled away from Cloud, tugging on the blonde's shirt. Cloud helped him get the unnecessary article of clothing out of the way, and Zack's mouth continued its descent on Cloud's torso. His tongue made its way to pale hips, and Cloud knew he couldn't go much longer.

"_Please_, Zack." He bit out from clenched teeth, hands gripping Zack's hips.

The heated mouth pulled away. "What do you want, Cloud?"

Cloud arched his back up toward Zack's mouth. "I want you to…" Zack nipped at his hip bones. Cloud groaned. " Fuck, _show me your teeth_."

* * *

Damn, that's the closest I've ever gotten to a lemon. Couldn't quite do it though. D:

If you have ANY feedback at all, I would appreciate it SO much - seriously, I really wanna know if I should stick to Naruto stuff and not tread in this or if I should keep going.

Thanks for reading!! You guys are amazing! :)


	2. Dance In The Dark

This is horribly short, and it took an awful long time for me to update. I'm sorry about that. I've had a terrible weekend, and I'm dead-tired.

I'm not super happy with this. Every time I get an idea for a story, it's always at an inconvenient time. Generally when I'm at work. And even though I write ideas down, it doesn't come out the way it was intended when I thought of it.

This one is kind of dark/depressing. Not in the greatest of moods, to be honest. I'm addicting to this song, and it's not super happy so there ya go.

* * *

**Dance In The Dark**

Cloud needed the dark.

In the dark, he could pretend.

He could pretend Zack was still with him. He could pretend the warm body he was pressing into the mattress was Zack's. He could pretend he wasn't using her.

In the dark, Cloud could pretend those were _his_ lips, even if they were too smooth, not chapped. Cloud could pretend those were _his_ thighs, even though they didn't have near as much muscle as they should have. Cloud could pretend those were _his_ hands clawing up his back, even though they were too small, not calloused enough. Cloud could pretend that he was running his fingers through _his_ hair, though it was too long to be the choppy raven locks he loved. Cloud could pretend that was _his_ voice, even though it was too high, and nowhere near as protective. Cloud could pretend that was _his _skin, even though it was far too soft, and there were no scars – the marks he had traced and memorized were _gone_.

It wasn't like Tifa was the only one. After Zack, he found comfort in all different forms – Carolynn, Judy, Sylvia. They all knew what was happening before they let themselves get in too deep. But Tifa stuck around. She followed him back to his room one night, and it became routine after that.

From that very first night, the light was turned off, and every night afterward – it was pitch black. Tifa thought it was wonderful, made it sexier. You couldn't _see_, you could only _feel_. She couldn't see Cloud's eyes begging for _him_. She couldn't see Cloud's hands roaming _his_ body.

It got to be too much. She knew he couldn't have gotten over it so quickly, but she tried to ignore the nagging feeling _something_ wasn't right. And when he messed up, and Zack's name fell out of his mouth, she couldn't stop the pain that shot through her heart.

This night started out like the others – they were just together at the bar, and after she would follow to his room, and he would pretend. But tonight wasn't the same. It was the anniversary of _his_ death, and Cloud was coping like any other human being – alcohol. He just wanted to _forget_ how horribly he had handled everything since Zack was gone. He was swaying on the stool before midnight rolled around, so Tifa pulled his arm over her shoulders, and led him back to his room. He leaned on her, head lolling to each side.

Once inside, Cloud pressed her to the wall, kissing down her neck and pushing her hair – _too long, too straight_ – behind her shoulder, his mouth latched onto the junction there. He felt her pulse – _his heartbeat_ – beneath his teeth and he sighed internally.

She pushed him back toward the bed, an easy task in his inebriated state, and collapsed on top of him. Tifa's hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled upward, running her fingers – _too soft_ – over his torso. He shivered, flipping them, and straddled her hips. He looked down at her, fingertips skimming across her lips – _not chapped_ – studying her face. His free hand reached up to the light switch above his bed. She grasped his wrist.

"Leave it." The voice was level, stubborn. His eyes met hers, chocolate orbs staring at him, and his heart groaned for the violet ones that cut through him like lightning, the ones that could speak to him more than any mouth ever would. He wanted _those_ eyes analyzing him, those _heartbreaking_ eyes.

Cloud struggled to keep going, hands moving to her hips, running across the exposed skin where her shirt had pulled up a bit. But now that he could _see _it, it was too much. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, then looked back down to meet her eyes again. _Brown_ eyes.

"You're a mess." It was an accusation. He could only stare at her, her arms lying limply on the bed, hair splayed out on the pillow, eyes hard and unforgiving. She was _beautiful_. He shook his head to clear his mind, and climbed off of her, tottering slightly as he stood up from the bed. The room blurred around him and he stumbled to the bathroom. He could hear the front door slam as he stepped in the shower, fully clothed.

Cloud flipped the faucet on, turning it as cold as it would go. The icy stream of water fell steadily over him, flattening blonde spikes against his head. _Spike_. His stomach flipped as he shivered under the flow cascading over his shoulders, down his back, along his chest. The water whispered over him like Zack's hands used to. His skin was numb, and he hoped his mind would go along with it. His darkness had been torn away, his _shield_. His knees gave a final shudder, and as his body hit the tiled floor, Cloud knew, he was falling apart.

* * *

...I don't like this much. _Please_ send some feedback this way, if you have a second and feel like doing so. It really does help me, and I'd really like to know what I can improve on and should keep doing and what not. Reviews make me so so happy, I can't even explain. Otherwise it feels kind of pointless to be posting, 'cause I don't know if anyone's reading.

Thank you guys so much, you all rock and for those of you that reviewed the first chapter, THANK YOU x10000. You guys are amazing.


	3. No Way

Ah, I'm sorry guys. :( I've been super busy, and Star Trek is taking over my life, but I finally updated!

Alright, I'll get right to it - this one is a hell of a heartfail. If you know the song, you know it's not a happy one. But, I hope you enjoy. And hopefully the next one won't be so horribly depressing as the last ones.

Note: I don't own FFVII, or any characters, or Lady Gaga's music. If I get sued, you'll get the about 87 cents I have to my name right now.

* * *

**No Way**

Cloud groaned, heaving his bag onto his back and trudging to the door. He was tired, and wanted to just let go, right now. He let out a sigh and unlocked the door, pulling it open easily. He stepped inside, threw his bag onto the floor, and looked up to the other side of the small living room.

Two sets of startling eyes stared back at him, one pair electrified with an emotion he had believed, until now, belonged only to him; the other set looked, _scared_. A petite brunette was curled up next to Zack – _'She's like my sister, we grew up right next to each other' – _her elegant fingers settled on either side of his face. Her mouth formed the perfect _o_, right out of a romance novel, innocent mistress with the cheating husband, caught by the wife. Her hair fell down her back in a neat braid – _'She's _beautiful_, Cloud, you'll love her'_ – and she just looked too perfect to be real, didn't she?

Cloud's heart raced rapidly, sinking from his chest to his stomach. The contents of said organ were churning steadily. Their clothes were on and everything, but _something_, something about the passion in those violet eyes, their faces _so damn close_ when he had walked in. Zack's arm draped lazily over her shoulders, the girl leaning in to his warmth. If it hadn't been his boyfriend – _everything_ – with her, it would've been breathtaking.

He swallowed the emotions swelling. He wouldn't let this get the better of him, _hell no_. He wouldn't take the disrespect – _pain_ – cracking open his heart. This was _his_ house, _his _life – it belonged to _him_. And, like every other thing he had come to own, it had fallen apart. He had known better than to open up his life to someone, he had been _so closed off_, and it had kept him safe, for the time being. Zack had torn down every barrier he had – _that damn smile, those eyes, I was doomed from the start_ – and Cloud found himself slowly falling. He didn't fall in love. Zack had changed that.

"I'm done." Cloud mumbled, backing toward the door. It escaped his lips before he had time to think about what he was saying. His voice cracked on the second word, and he cursed himself internally for not being stronger. The words hung in the air, seeming to sink into the walls. Zack stared blankly after him, not quite comprehending what had happened. He had pulled away from Aerith, eyes focused on the blonde, and he stood quickly.

"Cloud, I swear to _God_…" He followed the blonde, but Cloud turned toward the door, fingers trembling as they grasped the knob. His whole being ached and he just wanted to _get away_. He needed to _run_.

"Don't. _Please_, just don't." He turned the doorknob, and pulled it open, but stopped when he heard the couch squeak, and light feet padded across the floor. Aerith shot a painful glance at Zack, and placed a hand carefully on Cloud's shoulder.

"Listen –"

"Don't say another fucking word." Venom leaked into Cloud's words, and she pulled her hand away quickly, taken aback. Her brows furrowed, and she looked back at Zack once more, before pushing past Cloud and out the open door.

The blonde clenched his fists at his sides, eyes focused on the carpet at his feet. Zack crossed the room easily, raising a hand to touch Cloud's back. The blonde flinched at the touch, pulling away.

"I love you."

Cloud's heartbeat thundered in his ears. Zack's voice was wavering, and that was a _goddamn blatant lie_, Cloud's head said, _get the hell out of there_. But his heart was screaming at him to _face him, look at him, understand_. But he didn't _want_ to understand. This was so _fucked up_. The throbbing stab in his abdomen increased, his mind replaying the scene. _Just like a damn romance novel_.

"I _can't_." His heart wasn't agreeing with his head, his head wasn't agreeing with his mouth. This _could not be happening_. It was _Zack_, for hell's sake! _Zack fucking Fair, your best friend, your life, your heart_.

The silence was deafening and Zack tried for physical contact again, running his fingertips through blonde spikes. Cloud groaned, turning to face Zack, eyes blazing. Zack's eyes were _sad_, and even though he was the cause of Cloud's pain, the blonde's heart gave a lurch at the sight.

"I love you. That's why I _can't_." As if that explained it all. His voice was watery, and he swallowed, pushing the emotion into the gathering source in his stomach. Cloud shook his head softly, gaze falling to the floor.

Zack was struggling for words; Cloud didn't have to look up to tell – he just knew. "It wasn't – we didn't – "

"I could feel it across the room." He looked up at the raven. "Looked pretty damn perfect for each other to me." He bit out the last remark, and he wanted to swallow it as soon as it had fallen from his lips. He felt the urge to vomit, and swallowed hard, trying to quell the nausea rising in his throat.

"Shit, Cloud, you're the _only one_. Nobody could _ever_ take the place you have." Zack tested his limits again, wrapping his arms around the blonde before him, burying his face in his hair. The blonde tensed. "I'm so sorry, I'm _so_ sorry, Cloud…"

Cloud made no move to reciprocate, arms hanging limply at his sides, chin fitting easily on Zack's shoulder. It felt _wrong_. All he could see was Zack holding _her_, and Cloud shuddered against the raven. It was like a _nightmare_, his worst fears brought to life. He brought his hands up and weakly pushed against Zack's chest, pushed himself away. Zack drew back reluctantly, violet eyes glazed over. "_Please, Cloud_."

Cloud's heart throbbed, and he could've sworn he _felt_ it rupturing beneath his skin. Memories flitted through his mind; every kiss, every touch, every smile. The bile rose in his throat again, and he tried to hold back the urge to gag. The blonde looked into Zack's eyes – saw the emotions pooling in electric irises, the _hurt_, the _desperation_, and Cloud couldn't stop himself. He reached down to the floor and hefted his discarded bag onto his shoulder.

"Cloud – will you stay, please? Talk to me." Zack's voice broke near the end, strained. He sounded about how Cloud was feeling. The blonde shook his head slowly.

"No way." It was stronger than he would've expected. Cloud watched the heartbreak dance through Zack's eyes, and turned quickly, reaching for the door knob. He left the house without a second glance.

* * *

Agh, I don't know. I'm super emotional right now - and there's been a whole lot of heartbreak in real life right now, sorry it's leaking through. But, as I like to say, from pain comes inspiration.

Let me know whatcha think, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
